


二十字微小说

by sakurablood



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurablood/pseuds/sakurablood
Summary: Jun.14 2013





	二十字微小说

**Author's Note:**

> Jun.14 2013

Adventure（冒险）

你确定想跟我一起出海钓鱼？

为什么不呢。

 

Angst（焦虑）

威尔站在镜子前，解开衬衫。

他感觉到身后的视线。

 

Crackfic（片段）

博士的纸袋子里装着法式长面包，

威尔走在他身边。

 

Crime（背德）

嘘嘘，安静，别让眼睛欺骗了你。

 

Crossover（混合同人）

今天起由莱克特教授来指导你的黑魔法防御术。

 

Death（死亡）

他曾数次企图杀死他，都没成功。

他知道原因了。

 

Episode Related（剧情透露）

我很想你，艾比。

威尔放下白玫瑰。

 

Fantasy（幻想）

这是什么？

你穿警服样子的素描。

 

Fetish（恋物癖）

我喜欢那些狗毛，再说这衣服不旧。

 

First Time（第一次）

威尔这次没有回避，直直的看进对方的眼睛。

 

Fluff（轻松）

温斯特跳上沙发，挤在两个人中间躺下。

 

Future Fic（未来）

先生，我们的人形电脑可按您的要求定做。（Chobits梗）

 

Horror（惊栗）

你早到了一个小时威尔，博士用身体掩住了门。

 

Humor（幽默）

敬所有素食主义者。

 

Hurt/Comfort（伤害／慰藉）

案子破了，还是我们“老朋友”给的灵感。

啊，那个copycat。

 

Kinky（变态／怪癖）

莱克特总在事后把床头备好的酒一饮而尽。

 

Parody（仿效）

威尔买了一张韦伯音乐会的CD。

 

Poetry（诗歌／韵文）

那是我沉入大海的尸体，

再一次的想起你的午后。

 

Romance（浪漫）

威尔打开盒子，那是一个用玫瑰灰做成的雪花球。

 

Sci-Fi（科幻）

欢迎加入，W。

代号H的黑衣人搭档对他说。（MIB梗）

 

Smut（情/色）

即使是厚地毯，他还是听到了双膝着地的声音。

 

Spiritual（心灵）

牡鹿温热的气息洒在后颈间。

 

Suspense（悬念）

博士办公室里的灯亮了一晚上。

 

Time Travel（时空旅行）

这里是卡美洛（Camelot ），你迷路了吗？

马背上的骑士问。（King Arthur梗）

 

Tragedy（悲剧）

他回到家发现冰箱已经停止制冷一整天了。

 

Western（西部风格）

男人踏进酒吧时逆着光，

威尔下意识调整下腰带。

 

Gary Stu（大众情人（男性）

今晚不行威尔，我有约了。

 

Mary Sue（大众情人（女性）

阿拉娜降下车窗，唇形娇艳。

要载一程吗？

 

AU（Alternate Universe,平行宇宙剧情）

亚当你把爸爸的太空服拿去干洗了！？（Adam梗）

拉契夫你还在玩转盘子滚珠子那档事？（007皇家赌场梗）

 

OOC（Out of Character, 角色个性偏差）

晚宴上威尔用了Burberry的香水。（模特梗）

 

OFC（Original Female Character, 原创女性角色）

多年后，威尔抱着女儿教她说，

Doctor。

 

OMC（Original Male Character, 原创男性角色）

新调来的FBI探员盯着威尔，

扯了扯领带。

 

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension，未解决情欲）

闹钟融化后，他双手勾住脖子的人不见了。

 

PWP（Plot, What Plot? 无剧情。）

威尔嘴里含着冰，

汉尼拔将白兰地喂了下去。

 

RPS（Real Person Slash, 真人同人）

若不是你，我不会来演这部剧。

影帝半开玩笑的说。

 

 

——Fin——


End file.
